


Warriors One Shots

by TheShinyFruitcake



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Character Death, Child Loss, Depression, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), References to Depression, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyFruitcake/pseuds/TheShinyFruitcake
Summary: Inside I will tell different one shots set in the world of warriors. Some may be connected, others may not. Depends on the one shot. You should tell which are connected.If you have suggestions of something you would want to see, just comment below.Major death does happen. Be aware of that.Chapter 1: orchid - a father awaits the birth of his first litter
Kudos: 2





	Warriors One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Note that death, unhealthy cooping habits, and signs of depression do show up in this story. If that upsets you in anyway do not read. 
> 
> Characters mentioned in story
> 
> Smokefur- dark gray Tom with black makings. Gold eyes. 
> 
> Gentleheart- white she-cat with blue-gray spots. Gold eyes
> 
> Gingerpatch- white she-cat with patches of ginger. Green eyes
> 
> Treekit- brown tabby tom. Green eyes. 
> 
> Skykit- pure white she-kit. Blue eyes. 
> 
> Firekit: gray with black speckled all over body. Gold eyes
> 
> Graylight- pure light gray Tom. Black eyes. 
> 
> Fruitfeather- white she-cat with red ginger tail and paws. Green eyes. 
> 
> Bundlepaw- red ginger she-cat. Yellow eyes. 
> 
> Leafstorm- light brown tabby she-cat. Gold eyes. 
> 
> Lightstar- pure white she-cat. One green eyes one blue. 
> 
> Groundstar- muddy brown ticked tom. Green eyes.

The sun rose sleepily over Windclan camp. While many are beginning to just awake, Smokefur has been awake for hours. He sat outside the nursery walls. Waiting patiently for the birth of his children. How many would he have? What genders would they be? What names would he and his beloved mate Gentleheart create for their beloved children. Only the best of course. He always envied the other cats for having such wonderful and cool names. He was given disappointing Smoke. And then he was given fur later on in his life! Such a boring name. Smokefur. He will make sure his children get better names. They only deserve the best of course. 

Why was it taking so long? The birthing process has gone on since sundown yesterday. It kept some of the cats in the clan up for a while, but even the apprentices, who were most excited about the arrival of new kits to the clan, have even fallen asleep. But he did not. He couldn't sleep while his beloved Gentleheart bore their children. Gentleheart was very loud in the first few hours but settled down as the sun rose. Perhaps the birthing process is almost complete and he can finally meet his kits. He was the most excited. He could hardly stay still. But he will if it would make his beloved Gentleheart more comfortable. He knew that fast movements always made her nervous and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. 

His heart burst with pride as he saw Bundlepaw, their medicine cat apprentice, and Fruitfeather, their medicine cat step out of the nursery. His heart skipped a beat however when he saw their faces. They looked sad. Why were they sad? They should be happy for the birth of his kits. What has made them so sad. 

Bundlepaw wouldn't look at him. She looked destroyed and she kept staring at the ground. Fruitfeather sighed. She looked up at Smokefur with a sad look in her face before speaking. 

"I'm sorry Smokefur, Gentleheart didn't make it.." she said softly. She has seen death dozens of times. It didn't make it any less sad. 

Smokefur's world came crashing down. He almost didn't believe his ears. It can't be. Gentleheart can't be dead. This has to be some sort of cruel joke. A joke pulled on first time fathers to fool them into believing their mate died only to say 'sike, they are all in here' and they would laugh and it would be fine. But it wasn't fine. Nothing about their body languages said this was a joke. 

Gentleheart was dead. The cat he would die for died in birth and he wasn't even there to curl up next to her and comfort her in her last moments. He expected to be angry. He could feel a small rage fuel inside of him. It was quickly snuffed by another greater emotion. Grief. 

"What..?" Smokefur asked quietly after a minute. He could feel his breath quicken and soon felt the need to just get up and run. Run as fast and far away from whatever reality this was. But he stayed put. He couldn't move. 

Bundlepaw bursted as she dropped to her paws, head on the ground as she wailed. 

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry Smokefur I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" She wailed. Smokefur stared blankly as she begged for forgiveness. He wanted to blame the apprentice. She said it herself it was her fault. But he couldn't. He knew she was just saying it and not meaning it. Which honestly made him feel worse. Having an apprentice give him a fake apology out of sheer sadness. He felt more than sadness. He felt so much more than that. He knew for a week cats in the clan would come up to him with their own fake apologies and then slowly they would all forget about Gentleheart. Which honestly made him sick. Gentleheart had no immediate family, having been brought in at a kit from the outside. He would be the only one to remember her and it made him angry. Gentleheart deserved so much more than this. Suddenly a thought struck his mind. 

"What about my kits?" Smokefur asked quietly. Almost in a whisper. Fruitfeather was silently consoling Bundlepaw. It took her a moment to look at him and answer him. 

"Only one survived. A tom. Three stillborns. The tom is weak. He may not live through the night.." Fruitfeather said carefully. She didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. 

A tom. He has a son. He could feel his clouds of sadness lift just enough to see a bit of light. He has a son. He didn't care if his son was weak. He was determined to keep his son alive. At all costs. 

"I want to see him.." he whispered. He more or less demanded it. He wasn't going anywhere until he saw his son. Fruitfeather looked to the ground in thought before nodding her head. She bent down and whispered something into Bundlepaw's ear. Bundlepaw nodded before walking off in the direction of the apprentice den. Fruitfeather stood up and she went silently into the nursery and he followed. The sight he saw was one he didn't want to see. They had moved Gentleheart's body to the corner of the den. There were flowers over her body. She didn't stir and she didn't breathe as he walked in. He felt ready to collapse right there at the entrance when he saw him. He was weakly suckling as another queen, Gingerpatch, fed him. Her kits were off in the apprentice den for the night and she stayed to help with the birthing process. 

His son was perfect. Small gray body with speckles of black going across his body. He didn't look like Smokefur or Gentleheart but he was perfect nonetheless. His son was everything he could have hope for. Gingerpatch gently nudged his son so Smokefur could get closer to him. He stared at his son for so long. All he could do was stare. Soon though he brought himself down to his son's level and gently licked him. His son squealed lightly. It was his first sound since being born. Smokefur continued to lick him, earning more squeals and soft mews. He could listen to his son all day. He sat back up and let his son go back to his meal. He softly looked at his mate before looking back at his son. 

"Firekit.." he said softly. Fruitfeather and Gingerpatch looked at each other in silent shock at the name. Nobody has been named Fire since the Age of Firestar of Thunderclan. It was like an unspoken rule. An unspoken rule that has just been broken. They didn't protest however. If a grieving father wanted to name his only living son Fire then so be it. He had his reasons. 

"That's.. a wonderful name Smokefur," Gingerpatch spoke up with a gentle smile on her face. He should be happy at the compliment. His face darkened however as he looked at the Queen. His mind raced as he thought of all the horrible ways this cat could hurt his son. She could easily just starve him of her milk if she so wished. Or she could slice his throat open without a care. Or she could suffocate him with her large body. His claws unsheathed and dug into the soft dirt as he thought more. He would do anything to protect his son. Gentleheart was his world. But now Firekit was his new world. And he wasn't going to lose him. He could see Gingerpatch flinch under his dark look. He couldn't care less. 

"Don't you ever hurt Firekit.." he began. His voice has a growl in it and he didn't even try to hide it. 

"If you even lay a claw on him.." he continued. 

"I will kill you without a second thought," he finished darkly. He didn't care if his threats came on unprompted. His son's life could very well be at stake and no one else was aware of it. He didn't care how the queen coward under his gaze. He didn't care about the shocked and scared look on Fruitfeather's face. The only thing that mattered was Firekit. He will protect him. At all costs. 

~~~~~

He didn't show up to the funeral. While everyone else crowded around Gentleheart to mourn her death he stayed back in the nursery. He had his body curled up around Firekit as he slept. His heart hurt to see Gentleheart one last time before she was buried, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Firekit's side. 

"You're still in here?" A voice said to him at the entrance. He instinctively curled his body closer around his son as the fur on his back rose slightly. He settled slightly however when he saw it was just his brother, Graylight. 

"Yes.." Smokefur said, turning away from Graylight to look at Firekit instead. 

"You need to be out there Smokefur. It's unhealthy to not let yourself grieve," Graylight meowed. His voice was monotone as it always was, but his face held a slight form of worry. What did he know? He can't even properly show his emotions. 

"I am, and I have, now leave me be brother," Smokefur meowed, turning completely away from him. 

"No you're not. I know the difference," Graylight said. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He just wanted to be alone with his son. 

"Can't you see I'm trying to have alone time with my son? Leave me be," Smokefur hissed under his breath, while scrunching up his face. He softened his face a little when Firekit started to stir a little. Smokefur gently licked his forehead before turning away from Graylight again. 

"It's almost sundown Smokefur. You have warrior duties and Gingerpatch and her kits need to sleep in here at night. You can't be with him day in and day out," Graylight said. His face looked a little hardened, but still held that familiar blankness. 

"I don't care about my warrior duties. If it bothers Gingerpatch that I am in here then I will just move him to the warriors den with me." Smokefur hissed. 

"You know you can't do that Smokefur. He needs to grow up like a normal kit. Not being watched constantly. You know that's not what Gentleheart would have wanted," Graylight said. Smokefur stood up shaking slightly before getting in Graylight's face. 

"What do you know about Gentleheart? You avoided her! Just like everyone else in this horrible clan!" Smokefur hissed, loudly. Firekit squealed behind him. Smokefur immediately whipped around and softened his face in guilt before quickly curling himself back around him. He heard Graylight sigh before he spoke. 

"You know I'm right. I hope that gets through your thick head," Graylight said before walking back out of the nursery. Smokefur didn't mean to snap at Graylight. It just really bothered him. Even though he didn't like it, he knew he was right. 

~~~~~

"Daddy look at me! Look at me!" Firekit squealed happily. He was a week old now. He opened his eyes later than most kits, but he was alive and happy. That's all that mattered to Smokefur. Smokefur turned to look at his son with a soft smile on his lips. He watched as Firekit attempted to and managed to stand on his hind legs, before he tumbled backwards and fell with laughter. When Firekit stumbled and fell for the first time after attempting to walk, Smokefur almost screamed in fright and immediately tried to help his son back up. He learned from Gingerpatch however that all kits fall over sometimes, and it's best to let it happen. It's how they learn. He didn't want to believe her at first, but since she has had 3 litters now, she must know how to raise kits. She was nervous around him after he threatened her, but she still gave him advice when he needed it. He almost felt bad for threatening her. Almost. 

"That was amazing Firekit! Good job!" Smokefur beamed at Firekit, who brightened even more at the praise. Firekit was the only one who made him happy anymore. He was practically forced back into his warrior duties a few days after Gentleheart's passing by their deputy Airflight. He did his best on patrols, but he was always silent when he went on them. He wasn't the only one silent either. It was like no one knew how to approach him anymore. Whenever he went on patrols now it was always silent and no one spoke. He knew he made them all feel awkward. He remembered how before Gentleheart died, the cats on patrols would always be talking with each other. He was also silent on those as well, he has always been more of an introvert than his peers. But he sometimes spoke up when the conversation needed it. Now all patrols he was on were always silent. 

At night in the warriors den it wasn't so silent. Cats just spoke more freely in the warriors den, just in whispers instead of the chatter like before. Though there were moments when the warriors den was completely silent. That was mostly when he either walked in or started sobbing in his nest. It was the only time he let himself go and all the emotions he felt from the day would bubble up. He cried himself to sleep every night. No one comforted him. 

In the distance he can see Skykit and Treekit, Gingerpatch's kits, bounding up to them before slowing down and looking at him with anticipation. At least that didn't change. They didn't seem to fully grasp what happened. Which was understandable, they were only a few weeks old. 

"Can we play with Firekit Mr. Smokefur sir?" Skykit asked sweetly, bouncing with excitement. Her short tail wagging a little. 

"Yeah! Momma said we can finally ask you if we can play with him!" Treekit said, less sweetly then his sister but still nice. So that's why they hadn't played with his son yet. He was starting to get angry that Firekit was an outcast. He would never let that happen. 

"Yes, but be gentle. I would hate for anything to happen to him," Smokefur said softly. They both brighten up before happily bouncing over to Firekit. Maybe Firekit will be less introverted than he was as a kit, and would have friends. He certainly never had those growing up. Firekit bounced happily as they began playing together. He wanted to continue watching them play before Airflight called out to him. 

"Smokefur! We need you on sunhigh hunting patrol!" Airflight yelled out expectantly. Smokefur sighed annoyed before standing up. 

"Coming," Smokefur said, his meow laced with disappointment. Another silent patrol. 

~~~~~

"Firepaw! Firepaw!" The clan yowled out with joy and celebration. His son looked so happy. He could see Skypaw and Treepaw happily circling him. He could just about make out what they were saying. 

"I can't believe you're an apprentice now with us Firepaw!" Skypaw squealed in joy.

"Yeah it took you long enough! We've been apprentices for like forever now!" Treepaw complained but he still was beaming. Firepaw bent his head and licked his chest in embarrassment. Smokefur can tell his son had the beginning of a crush. On Skypaw most likely, he didn't react that way when he was around the other she-cat apprentices. Either way Smokefur will guide him the whole way. 

"Common, you gotta see the territory like now!" Skypaw said her patience now running thin with excitement. Firepaw's new mentor, Leafstorm giggled at the apprentices' antics before standing up. 

"She's not wrong Firepaw, common, I will get Skypaw and Treepaw's mentors so we can show you the territory together," she said. Hearing that Smokefur stood up as well. You could practically hear skyclan hunting just from the silence that followed. 

"Oh.. Smokefur, I wasn't aware you would want to come," Leafstorm said nervously. The air was so thick you could practically swipe right through it and still not be able to penetrate it. Smokefur frowned and glared at the she-cat. 

"Why wouldn't I want to see my son on his first day as an apprentice?" Smokefur said, still glaring at Leafstorm. 

"Oh uh well you see.." Leafstorm stumbled over her words as she tried to come up with an excuse. 

"Yeah why can't Smokefur come?" Skypaw piped up. Clear confusion etched on her face. Treepaw nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Firepaw seemed to have completely ignored the strange situation going on in front of him as he beamed at the sight of Smokefur. 

"Dad look I got my apprentice name! I'm finally gonna be a warrior like you!" Firepaw meowed happily, vibrating in excitement. Smokefur's glare at Leafstorm switched to that of a smile as he beamed at his son. 

"I'm so proud of you Firepaw! One day you are going to be one of the greatest warrior the clans have ever seen, I am sure of it!" Smokefur praised as Firepaw puffed his chest out. He was clearly trying to seem tough and determined but that kinda failed as his paws refused to stay still in his excitement. Smokefur's attention was then back on Leafstorm as she still has not given him an answer. 

"Well?" He asked, demanding an answer. Leafstorm wiggled in her nervousness before sighing. 

"I just … don't think you should come. Apprentices need to form a bond to their mentors if the apprentice is going to learn anything. And having his parent there might... hinder that," Leafstorm said. She was reaching he knew that. She just didn't want him to be there. It was clear as day. Smokefur glare deepened before he admitted defeat. 

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it." Smokefur growled walking off, his claw digging into the dirt. 

~~~~~

Firepaw looked exhausted. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. It made Smokefur mad. Leafstorm was probably overworking him. Maybe even targeting Firepaw because of her distaste for Smokefur. Either way he's going to find out exactly what she is doing to him and rip her to shreds. He watched one of their training sessions after Firepaw begged Leafstorm to let Smokefur come along, but nothing noteworthy happened. She was probably holding back. She knew if she was caught hurting Firepaw that Smokefur would not hold back. He needed to catch her in the act. 

Smokefur stayed up all night in the warriors den. He watched the apprentices den from the warriors den. Looking for anything amidst. Suddenly two shadows crept out of the apprentices' den as they hurriedly went to the camp entrance. He recognized immediately that one of them was Firepaw. What was he doing sneaking out at night? However it was too dark to see the other cat but it seemed to be another apprentice.

He needed to follow them. He wanted to wait for Leafstorm to stir and to follow but he couldn't wait that long. Perhaps she found a way out outside the entrance. He couldn't tell. She often slept in one of the dark corners of the den, meaning he couldn't see her. He stood up quietly. If anyone was awake no one spoke up, it wasn't unusual for him to leave the warriors den to weep under the stars. Anyone that was awake most likely guessed that was what he was doing now. He wasn't going out to weep under stars tonight however. 

He crept quietly through the tall grass. Thanking the stars for his dark pelt that blended easily. As he crept quietly he soon heard voices underneath one of the very few trees that speckled Windclan territory. He recognized the voices immediately and stood close by and low. Listening and watching. 

"I wish we didn't have to hide like this," one of the voices said. He immediately knew that one belonged to Firepaw. 

"I know.. I want to tell the others too.. it's just how would they react? My mom always said she hoped I would settle down and give her grandkits…" the other voice said. It sounded just like… Treepaw? Dread settled in Smokefur's stomach as realization hit him hard. 

"Maybe we could.. tell my dad? He always talks about how I could never disappoint him. Maybe he would support this?" Firepaw meowed softly. Treepaw thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

"I know, but if we tell him, what stops him from telling someone else or someone listening in. Then what will happen?" Treepaw said. He had a clear look of sadness on his face. Firepaw sighed looking away for a second before looking back at Treepaw. 

"At least we could soak this in now.. while we can under the moonlight," Firepaw said smiling softly. Treepaw laughed softly, not the kind shown when something was funny, but rather when showing affection. 

"Yeah.. at least we can for just a moment pretend everyone understands…" Treepaw said fondly. They leaned into each other purring softly. 

"I love you…" Firepaw purred. 

"I love you too.." Treepaw purred back. Smokefur quickly and quietly got out of there. He felt sick and angry and sad. He stopped just before getting back to camp to think. 

He wasn't mad at Firepaw or Treepaw. He knew from first hand experience that you can't help who you love. Then why did he feel so upset? Was it because Firepaw was keeping this big part of his life a secret from him? That was it. He was mad that not only was he keeping a secret but also that he felt the need to. His son shouldn't feel like he should keep a secret like this. It wasn't like it was against the warriors code. But he knew it wasn't that simple. He knows not everyone in the clan would understand. Many might even hate them simply because they aren't like everyone else. The thought of someone hating his son at all because of who he loves made him want to throw up. He was going to talk with Firepaw in the morning. He needed to be there for his son. 

~~~~~

Smokefur wanted to let Firepaw sleep just a little bit longer. Knowing he was up most nights with Treepaw made him want to let Firepaw sleep just that little while longer. He made an excuse to Leafstorm, that it was something urgent and didn't explain further. Frankly it was urgent. But it could wait. A yawn broke his train of thoughts as Treepaw stepped out of the apprentice den. He looked dead tired. He didn't notice at first but as he looked at his old memories he noticed how tired Treepaw looked as well. He felt stupid for not noticing sooner. 

"Good morning Smokefur.." Treepaw yawned sleepily. He didn't look quite like he was awake. 

"Good morning Treepaw. Is Firepaw awake?" Smokefur asked. He could practically see the paws moving in Treepaw's brain as his tired brain tried to work its way around understanding what Smokefur said. 

"No *yawn* I think he's still asleep," Treepaw said with a big yawn. He closed his eyes for a split second before snapping them back open. 

"Alright. Why don't you wake him for me, I have something we need to discuss," Smokefur said. Treepaw nodded his head before heading back in. A moment passed before both Firepaw and Treepaw stepped out of the apprentice den. 

"You needed to talk dad?" Firepaw asked very sleepily. Like Treepaw he was fighting to stay awake. 

"Yes and it is very important. Get some breakfasts and then we will go out," Smokefur said. Firepaw walked over and snagged a small sparrow that he gulped down pretty quickly. Once he was finished he walked back up to Smokefur. He still looked tired but a little less so from the short meal. 

"Alright let's go," Smokefur said softly before walking towards the entrance Firepaw following him. 

"Why do we need to talk outside camp?" Firepaw asked as they continued walking. 

"It's important and private. I wouldn't want anyone listening in," Smokefur said. He looked to see the confusion as well as the dread settling in Firepaw's face. He was probably thinking about all the things Smokefur could possibly want to talk about. His meeting with Treepaw most likely at the front of his mind. 

They stood in the middle of a clearing surrounded by nothing but grass before Smokefur stopped and sat down. Firepaw sat down in front of him. Looking up at him expectantly. 

"I know," Smokefur said simply. Firepaw titled his head in confusion. 

"You know ..what?" Firepaw asked. He looked confused but also afraid. 

"I know your meeting Treepaw at night," Smokefur finally said. He paused for a moment to see how Firepaw was holding up. He looked terrified, as if he just saw the ghost of a dead cat in front of him. Smokefur stood up quickly when he saw that Firepaw started hyperventilating. 

"Firepaw, Firepaw! It's ok, it's ok, calm down." Smokefur meowed quickly in panic as he tried to calm Firepaw down. 

"You, y-you, I, " Firepaw tried sucking in as much air as he could, but he was having difficulty breathing. Smokefur wrapped his body around Firepaw's trembling form and held him tightly. 

"Shh calm down. It's going to be ok." Smokefur whispered softly into Firepaw's ear. Firepaw dug his head into Smokefur's chest. Heaving with each breath. His breathing soon settled and he stopped hyperventilating. 

"There. See? Everything is alright.." Smokefur comforted. Firepaw lifted his head to look at Smokefur. His eyes rimmed with red. 

"How long have you known?" Firepaw asked. 

"Not long… I followed you both out last night and that's how I knew," Smokefur said carefully. He didn't want to upset Firepaw but he deserved to know. 

"You.. followed us? But why?" Firepaw asked. 

"I was worried. You look tired all the time and I needed to find out why. I'm so sorry I found out like this," Smokefur said. He truly was sorry. It wasn't his place to follow them like that. Firepaw looked away for a moment before looking back up at him. 

"You're.. you're not mad at me?" Firepaw asked. Smokefur smiled softly at him and licked his forehead comfortly. 

"No, of course not. I could never be mad at you," Smokefur said softly. Firepaw smiled weakly up at him. He drew in air quickly and fell back into Smokefur's chest. Smokefur held him there as Firepaw sobbed into his chest. He didn't know exactly why Firepaw started sobbing. Either way Smokefur was going to hold him and support him. No matter what. 

~~~~~

He was here. After months of training he was finally here. 

"By the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Firewing," their leader Lightstar announced. After the ceremony everyone dispersed to discuss. Skypaw and Treepaw got their warrior names that day as well. Their names being Skycloud and Treepelt. Smokefur watched as Firewing ran up to them smiling ear to ear. He threw himself at Treepelt sending them tumbling. Skycloud laughed and fell on top of them. Smokefur couldn't help and smile at the group. Lately Firewing and Treepelt have been more open with their affection for each other. The other cats didn't seem to quite get it. Saying how they may just be 'really good friends'. It was more than that, but at least they weren't hostile. He heard paws behind him before they stopped. 

"You're smiling." Smokefur turned around to see Graylight sitting there. Monotone as ever. Even with his eyes away from Firewing he continued to smile. 

"Yeah.." Smokefur meows softly. 

"You're proud. I am too." Graylight said simply. He looked on at the group. He still held a blank look as always, but there was a spark in his black eyes. 

"Yeah. I am," Smokefur replied. 

"He means everything to me," 

~~~~~

Instead of walking into a silent camp, he walked in seeing many cats scrambling and yelling. Smokefur quickly deposited his catch before walking to the center of the camp where most of the yelling was happening. 

"What do you mean you don't know what happened! You were there!" Lightstar yelled. Smokefur saw she was yelling at Treepelt who trembled at her paws. 

"I swear I don't know! They came out of nowhere! We weren't even near the Thunderclan border!" Treepelt yelled back. His yell held fear and pain behind it, a stark contrast to Lightstar's yell, which held power and authority. Smokefur's eyes widen in fear and curiosity. What happened at the Thunderclan border? Treepelt looked around and ran towards him when he spotted him. 

"Smokefur! Smokefur! You have to hurry! Quickly!" Treepelt yelled. 

"Treepelt slow down. What happened?" Smokefur asked. His voice edged with worry. 

"It's Firewing! The Thunderclan cats, they came from the trees and attacked us! He's hurt you gotta hurry!" Treepelt yelled before running to the medicine cat den yelling for Smokefur to follow him. Smokefur felt his heart begin to shatter as he ran after Treepelt to the medicine cats den. When they were inside he began looking for Firewing. He soon spotted him in a nest in the corner. Treepelt was already there, his body close as he held his forehead to Firewing's. Smokefur couldn't believe his eyes. His body was covered in scratches and bite marks. But what made him sick to his stomach was the large chunk that was taken out of Firewing's throat. It was Thunderclan. They always went for the throat. Smokefur looked around frantically before he laid eyes on Bundleheart. 

"Who did this to him! Who did this to my son!" Smokefur yelled. His heart was beating out of his chest. Bundleheart looked him straight in the eyes. She was a full medicine cat now. She was no longer that scared apprentice he used to know. 

"We don't know yet, Treepelt didn't get a good look at them. We need Firewing to tell us what they looked like so we can face Groundstar." Bundleheart explained. Smokefur ran over to Firewing's body. He had his eyes closed shut and his chest and rising and falling slowly. When Smokefur curled behind him he felt Firewing tremble. 

He and Treepelt laid there for hours. He fell asleep, his head on Firewing's shoulders. 

~~~~~

He woke up cold. He woke up cold and beside Firewing. Why was he cold. He was laying right beside his son. As he awoke more he realized it wasn't him who was cold. It was Firewing. Smokefur stood up fast. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he stared at his son's lifeless body. Treepelt was awoken by the fast movement and soon was standing himself. 

"No." Treepelt said under his breath. 

"No no no no," Treepelt repeated. It's getting louder and louder. Soon he was practically screaming at the top of his lungs. Bundleheart ran in and stopped at the entrance. 

"Oh no.." she said under her breath her ears folding backwards. Smokefur couldn't stop staring at Firewing. His son. His world. He couldn't lose him. He was everything to him. Oh Starclan why did they have to torture him like this. He was brought back to reality when Bundleheart tried taking Firewing's body. Treepelt held him there firmly, yelling. 

"No! Don't take him! Please don't take him!" Treepelt begged. 

"Please Treepelt I have to move him to the clearing for a funeral." Bundleheart said, trying to reason with him. Treepelt didn't let go. He just sobbed and wailed and wouldn't let go. Smokefur felt his throat close him as he too started holding Firewing's body down. Not letting Bundleheart take him. 

Cats started gathering at the entrance looking in with worry and interest. 

"Please, you can hold him when I get him to the clearing," Bundleheart pleaded. Slowly Treepelt removed himself from Firewing, shaking. Smokefur just held on tighter. 

"Please Smokefur," Bundleheart said quietly. Pleading. Slowly Smokefur removed himself too. She grabbed his scruff and dragged him to the clearing. 

When at the clearing Treepelt threw himself at Firewing's body wailing loudly. 

He couldn't take this anymore. Starclan took the last cat he cared for. Did they hate him this much. As he stared at Firewing's body he dropped his head as he started screaming. He screamed and screamed, from years of unshown pain. From years of not letting himself grieve. He lost everything. He doesn't care about this world. He doesn't care about his life. He just wants Firewing back. He wants Gentleheart back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot. If you have any suggestions please feel free to comment them. Good bye!
> 
> Edit: I don't know why it says it's only one chapter. I plan on adding more. Oh well


End file.
